


Another New Year, Another New Day

by dracoMidnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Lots of it, Or Goes With The Writing, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Which Ever One You Prefer, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Terezi spend the time together on the meteor for the New Year or in the trolls' case New Sweep. This contains all fluff and antics of two cuddling teens. Viewer discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another New Year, Another New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for two people on Flarping and so I posted the writing portion which was my contribution to the present on here.

It was starting to get late at night as Dave and Terezi sat by the fireplace waiting for the clock to strike 12 for the next year. Normally trolls don’t celebrate New Year’s as obviously they have sweeps which is 2 human years in one. But it just so happened to be a sweep for the trolls as well. A sweep of time spent on the meteor with the humans, luckily for them Rose had been keeping a rough track of the time on the meteor and even discussed to the trolls about birthdays too which the trolls replied to as it being like wriggling days, but less violent and toned down. Either way Dave had managed to alchemize Christmas movies for the occasion and managed to get Terezi to watch them with him. This was where the two were now, with Terezi cuddled up to Dave’s side in a large card set blanket and watching The Polar Express. Terezi sniffed a little and made a few snide remarks throughout the movie and how it’s awful. “Seriously, Rezi, if ya can’t stop talking during the movie then…”

“Then what mister coolkid? What ya gonna do about it?” She cackled out at him and looked at him with a sharp toothed grin, seriously though those teeth of hers can make one shit their pants. “Then I am going to kick you out.” He poked her cheek a little as she then put on a look of hurt. “Oh, I am hurt Mr. Coolkid! Hurt! You have hurt me!” She placed the back of her hand to her forehead and leaned back slightly in an act of dramatics. Dave couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at Terezi’s acting and pokes her in the side which causes her to jolt up a little and protect her side from him with a huff. “Seriously though Rezi, hush so we can watch the movie,” Dave tilted his lips up a little in a smirk at Terezi as she just huffed and pressed up against Dave’s side again. “But your human films are so boring! How much longer till this New Year’s thing anyway?” She said, poking Dave in the side a little and making him lean away from her clawed, yellow finger. “Seriously Terezi, don’t poke me in the side. That’s uncool. And we have about… an hour.” He looked at the clock on the wall, trying to avoid Terezi’s poking finger, “Says the hipster wearing shades that poked me. Who is the uncool one now Dave?” Terezi cackled as she poked his side again one last time before laying still. “Hey! No more poking the Strider. And I am the definition of cool. Like all the others wish that they could be as cool as me that they all line up to ask me how I got this cool. And I just have to break it to them saying. No one can be as cool as Dave Strider.” He smirked at her as he placed an arm around her shoulder. “Please, Strider! I highly doubt that anyone will want to do that.”

“Ouch, I am hurt Rezi. You know how you were saying that I hurt you, now you hurt me. I am the literal definition of hurt. Does anyone have some ice that I can put on this burn?” Dave said as he put on his own act of hurt which caused Terezi to laugh. “Quit your dramatics Dave and watch the movie!” “Oh so now you want to watch the movie?” Dave said with a roll of his eyes behind dark shades to which promptly got him a shoosh and his face being smooshed away. When the movie ended the two relaxed together in the blanket with Terezi resting her head on his shoulder, “How much more time Dave?” she mumbled up at him. “Hmm… about 3 more minutes,” he replied back to her looking at his watch, the two sat in a quiet silence enjoying the others presence and warmth as the time ticked down to 12 o’clock. “Happy New Year, Terezi.” Dave said pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, when the clock reached 12, which got a smile from Terezi. “Happy New Sweep to you, Dave.” She cackled a little as she returned the kiss and the two cuddled up happily together to get a much needed sleep.


End file.
